The Clinical Core will provide strategic direction and infrastructure to increase patient-oriented collaborative clinical and translational research by the JHU investigative community. We will focus our scientific agenda on the treatment and clinical progression of HlV-infection and associated opportunistic illness, important co-infections (TB, viral hepatitis, etc.) and on emerging non-infectious co-morbidities (cardiovascular, kidney, endocrine/metabolic, neurocognitive, and malignancy) and substance abuse.